


Wundermittel

by Faraona



Category: Tatort
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 18:38:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5551094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faraona/pseuds/Faraona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es ist Winter in Wien, und das heißt, es ist Erkältungssaison. Bibi bereitet Claudia ihr spezielles Hausmittel zu...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wundermittel

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiriert von einer Szene aus 'Kein Entkommen', 21. Beitrag zum diesjährigen Adventskalender

 

Claudia hatte ihren kranken Vater endlich erfolgreich ins Bett verfrachtet, und kehrte zurück in die Küche, wo Bibi bereits auf sie wartete. Die Majorin stand in einem bunt und gemustert gestreiften Winterpullover an der Saftpresse und bereitete ihr ganz spezielles Antierkältungsgetränk zu.

„Jetzt ist ihm schlecht auch noch. Ich hoffe, er kann schlafen…“, sagte Claudia, als sie sich auf den Stuhl vor der Theke sinken ließ.

„Des is nur vom Knoblauch“, meinte Bibi, während sie mit ganzer Kraft eine Zitrone auspresste. „Der schlagt si a bissl aufn Magen. Das hilft, wirst sehn.“

Claudia spürte, wie sich auch bei ihr die Symptome immer stärker manifestierten. Ihr Kopf hörte schon gar nicht mehr auf zu schmerzen, und das helle Licht der Küche trug seinen Teil dazu bei. Seufzend hielt sie eine Hand gegen ihre Stirn.

„Und angesteckt hat mich der Papa auch noch. Das hat mir echt noch gefehlt.“

„Des fang ma schon ab. Vertrau mir, das wirkt“, sagte Bibi mit einem sanften Lächeln.

Claudia betrachtete skeptisch die auf dem Tisch durcheinander liegenden Zutaten – Zitronen, Knoblauch, Honig.

„Glaubst?“

„Hundertprozentig, schau mich an.“ Konzentriert füllte sie die beiden winterlich gemusterten Tassen mit ihrem Wundermittel, und schob eine davon mit einem fürsorglichen Blick zu Claudia, die sie sogleich nehmen wollte.

„Ah, wart!“ Sie trat einen Schritt zurück und zückte eine kleine Flasche mit durchsichtigem Schnaps hervor. Großzügig schenkte sie ihrer jüngeren Freundin davon ein. Dann hob sie ihre Tasse.

Claudia, immer noch etwas skeptisch, nahm die Tasse in beide Hände und probierte zaghaft. Bibi sah sofort, wie sich ihre Augenbrauen zusammenzogen, und ihr Gesicht ebenso verzog.

„Üäh.“

Das kannte sie schon. „Zu bitter?“

„Mhm.“

Bibi schenkte noch einmal genauso großzügig nach. Als sie Claudias überraschten Blick sah, nickte sie ihr nur aufmunternd zu, und trank von ihrer eigenen, alkoholfreien Mischung.

Diesmal verzog Claudia das Gesicht nicht mehr.

Nach einem Moment trat Bibi hinter dem Tisch hervor und nahm sie an die Hand.

„Komm“, sagte sie leise, und nickte in Richtung Sofa.

Claudia lächelte und folgte hier, ihre Tasse Wundermittel fest in der anderen Hand. Im Wohnzimmer vor der großen Fensterfront, saßen sie dann nebeneinander, und schauten auf die vielen kleinen Lichter der Stadt. Es schneite nicht, obwohl es Mitte Dezember war, aber dafür war es wohl einfach zu warm. Auch Claudia, die sich eben noch ihre kuschelige Sweatjacke über das Tshirt gezogen hatte, war es plötzlich wieder warm – vielleicht war es der Alkohol, vielleicht Bibis Arm um ihre Schulter, wahrscheinlich beides. Sanft ließ sie ihren Kopf auf deren starke Schulter sinken.

„Endlich ist er schlafen gegangen“, seufzte Claudia, und ließ sich tiefer in die Umarmung fallen.

Bibi trank langsam aus, und stellte ihre Tasse ab. „Meinst nicht, wir könnten es ihm langsam sagen?“

„Wenn er wieder gesund ist. Jetzt würd er‘s wahrscheinlich für einen Fiebertraum halten.“

Bibi gab ihr statt einer Antwort einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Es ist so schön, dass du noch da bist.“

„Irgendwer muss sich ja um dich kümmern… Hier, trink aus.“

Claudia rümpfte ihre kleine Nase. „Du willst mich doch nur betrunken machen.“

„Schmarrn. So was hab i doch gar ned nötig.“

Brav trank Claudia das furchtbare Gemisch, dessen Knoblauchgehalt ihre sämtlichen Geschmacksnerven zu verbrennen schien. Danach fiel sie wieder zurück in die Arme der Majorin, die ihr sanft die Haare aus der Stirn strich.

„Wirst sehen, morgen geht’s dir schon besser.“

„Im Moment geht’s mir gar nicht so schlecht…“ sagte sie leise und lehnte sich noch ein bisschen mehr in das angenehme Kitzeln der braunen Locken gegen ihre Stirn. In fast schon feierlicher Stille sahen sie gemeinsam den Lichtern der Stadt beim Flackern zu, während vor ihnen auf dem Tisch der zu drei Vierteln brennende Adventskranz das passende Licht spendete. Claudia spürte langsam aber sicher den Effekt des Alkohols, und schließlich hielt sie es nicht mehr aus. In einer geübten Bewegung zog sie die Jacke über ihren Kopf und warf sie neben sich aufs Sofa. Bibi sah sie erwartungsvoll an, und Claudia lächelte verschmitzt, bevor sie ihre Freundin zärtlich küsste. Sie spürte die Wärme von Bibis Händen durch das dünne Tshirt, und schon bald kribbelte ihr Magen nicht nur vom Antierkältungspunsch.

Als Bibi sich vorsichtig zurückzog, glühten Claudias Wangen förmlich. Bibi legte sanft ihre Hände auf die roten Bäckchen, und flüsterte „Du g’hörst ins Bett…“

„Nur wennst mitkommst.“

Bibi lächelte, pustete die Kerzen auf dem Tisch aus, und führte Claudia an der Hand eben dort hin. In kleinen Schwaden stieg Rauch von den Kerzen auf, der vor der Kulisse der Stadt verblasste und bald verschwunden war.


End file.
